The Fight Within
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: It's the seventh year at Hogwarts, and Harry is about to go onto his journey to defeat his greatest enemy. The daughter of Voldemort gets drafted into the marriage law and is matched with none other than Harry Potter. Is it fate or was it arranged? (For this story I changed some details, like making Harry a Pureblood, for my story. You will see why!)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

 _Summary: It's the seventh year at Hogwarts, and Harry is about to go onto his journey to defeat his greatest enemy. The daughter of Voldemort gets drafted into the marriage law and is matched with none other than Harry Potter. Is it fate or was it arranged?_

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

My name is Remi Riddle. I was not an ordinary girl. I have long brown hair that has golden streaks in it.

I have deep hazel eyes and was about 5 feet tall. I had trained for years, waiting for this moment.

My father had trained me himself. My father is Lord Voldemort.

I was his pride and joy. I grew up in Malfoy Manner with that stupid Draco. He was the closest thing I had to a sibling. He annoyed me every single day.

I would of course cast curses on him to get back at him. I did not attend Hogwarts, for my father wanted me trained by his own kind.

Eventually, his parents and my father decided that when we grew up, we would get married. It was all arranged. By the time I turned 17, that stupid Git, Fudge, had arranged a new marriage law. My father, Lord Voldemort, was not happy about this.

Apparently, Fudge thought it would help repopulate the wizarding world, due to the fact that my father had gone on a rampage and killed half the population.

My father was hiding now, planning his final move. I was not allowed to know where he was, except when I was summoned to him. We all assumed that Fudge would let Draco and I stay engaged, due to the fact that we were both purebloods, but we were truly wrong.

He wanted us purebloods to marry half-bloods. I waited for my letter, only to find out that I was not a pureblood, but a half blood and that I was to marry none other than Harry Potter.

* * *

 _ **Dear Miss Remi Riddle,**_

 _ **Due to the new marriage law, all of age, half-bloods are required to marry purebloods.**_

 _ **You are a half blood and therefore required to marry a pureblood.**_

 _ **You are to marry Harry Potter. You have an appointment scheduled.**_

 _ **You will receive a letter telling you the time and date of this appointment.**_

 _ **If you do not abide by the rules, you will be sent to Azkaban prison, and your magic stripped, for the remainder of your years.**_

 _ **You are required to be married in 2 weeks.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **the Ministry of Magic**_

* * *

I quickly ran to Lucius Malfoy and demanded to speak to my father.

I was brought to him, blindfolded. My father welcomed me with open arms. "Is it true? I'm not pure?" I asked in tears. My father nodded. "You are as pure as you can be, but alas my dear, you are a half blood.

Your mother was not a wizard. I was in love with her before I saw the truth. But I love you none the less and have raised you to be pure. But, we will use this to our advantage! You will be matched with Harry Potter and will be my spy and bring me the boy." He said.

I sighed and nodded. I knew that helping my father would be the only way to earn his approval. All my life I was trying to earn his approval, but it was never enough. "How do I earn his trust, when the whole world knows I am your daughter?" I asked.

My father smiled. "No one knows you are my on my side, and we will try and keep it that way.

Then convince that Harry Potter you love him, and earn his trust, making him think that you are confiding in him and on his side. We will defeat him and I will be the most powerful wizard of all. Then when that Harry Potter is dead, you and Draco will be married." He said.

I nodded, took a breath, and pulled myself up to my full height.

"I won't let you down." I said. "I know you won't. Now go talk with Lucius and make plans to win this war for me." He said. I nodded and left to go home.

I got my letter the next day telling me that I was matched with none other than Harry Potter, as I already knew, and the time and date of my meeting.

It was the next day. I went to my room, and fell onto my bed in a heap. I cried tears of pain and suffering.

I didn't want to marry Harry Potter. I wanted to marry Draco, and have Draco babies, not Potter babies. I wanted my father's approval, but was starting to wonder if this was all worth it.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

It was a dreary night. I had just returned with the order of the Phoenix from my home, and was to live with the Weasley family. Many wizards had died and been hurt just to protect me and win this war. I was standing outside, looking at the stars, when Ron came bolting out of the burrow.

"You need to come inside now, mom is having a fit, the ministry passed the marriage law." He said. I quirked and eyebrow and spoke. "Marriage Law?" I asked. Ron nodded. "Dad is gonna explain it." He said. I nodded and followed Ron inside. "Ah, Harry, there you are." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Come sit by the fireplace, Arthur is going to explain everything and hand you all your letters." She said. I nodded and did as I was told. Arthur came into the room and started to speak. "The Ministry has passed a marriage law to repopulate the wizarding world.

Those who do not abide will be sent to Azkaban and stripped of their magic forever. You all received letters, and are assigned a witch or wizard and are supposed to be married in a matter of 2 weeks. If you are a pureblood you must marry a half blood, those are the rules" Everyone in the room started yelling all at once.

I however, just sat there stunned. I always thought that Ginny and I would get married one day, when this war was over. I looked at her, and she looked at me from across the room. I could see the ears well up in her eyes. We knew we could not be together, because we were both purebloods.

This was it for us, and it hurt like a curse to the heart. Arthur handed me my letter and I just stared at it. No one moved to open their letter first. "Why don't we go one at a time." Suggested Hermione. "That's a brilliant idea, Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"You are here on the end, so why don't you go first." She finished. Hermione nodded and opened her letter. She read it and a smile formed on her lips. She looked up to meet Ron's eyes. "I am to marry Ron." She said in happiness. Ron quickly tore his envelope open and read his letter and looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. "It's true!" he said. "Oh, that's wonderful!" she said. "I always hoped this would happen." She said.

Hermione and Ron got up and hugged each other. I had always known they fancied each other, but they always danced around each other, this law made it so they couldn't do that anymore. I smiled. I was happy for my friends. Fred was next. He opened his letter and signed.

"Who is Luna Lovegood?" he asked. I smiled. "She is a really nice girl in Hogwarts, a bit weird at times, but a good soul." Said Hermione. Fred nodded.

George was next. "I got Angela!" he said. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Oh wonderful!" she said. Angela was George's girlfriend of three years, they had planned to get married, but this just pushed it forward. Ginny was not of age, so she was not subject to the law.

I was happy that she didn't have to marry a stranger. That would have been horrible for her. Bill was married to Fleur so they were exempt and Charlie was in a different country so he did not need to worry about this, and Percy was already married too, so he was exempt.

That left me. Everyone looked at me and I knew it was my turn. I opened the letter and read it. I was to marry Remi Riddle. I felt every bone in my body go rigid and I started to shake. "What is it Harry?" asked Hermione. I looked up and spoke. "I am to marry Remi Riddle." I stated.

Everyone in the room gasped. "This had to have been arranged! There is no way that was by accident! We have to appeal it." Yelled Mrs. Weasley. Arthur spoke. "Calm down my dear, there is nothing we can do, once you get your name that is it." He said.

I nodded and looked down at the paper. Was it by accident? Or was someone trying to pull me into a trap? I didn't know, but all I knew is that I had to be on high alert. This meant my war was only beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

 _Chapter 2:_

* * *

 **Remi's P.O.V.**

I walked into the ministry of Magic on the date of my appointment, which only gave Harry Potter and I one week to marry and follow the law.

I checked in at the desk, and waited. My name was soon called and I followed the clerk into Fudge's office.

Sitting in the chair across from the desk was him, Harry Potter. I sat down in the opposite chair and looked at Fudge, refusing to look at Harry Potter, for fear I would give myself away. "Now that you two are here, I am going to congratulate you both on your impending marriage." He said.

I snorted. Harry looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "So Mr. Fudge, what happens now?" he asked. Mrs. Fudge smiled.

"You both go to your exams, and have one week to be married, or you can choose to have me marry you now, and have one week to move in together. There are rules and a contract which I will have you both sign, and when the marriage is complete, then it is binding till death." He said.

Harry sighed and looked to me. There was no getting around it. I had to look at him. Our eyes met and I saw the pain and the hurt in them.

His soul shown through them and I could tell that he had been through hell. Harry spoke.

"I think we will get married today, and have a week to move in and comply." He said. I nodded.

"I agree with him." I said. Fudge nodded. "Very well, let us get the paperwork going and the marriage to proceed. Fudge paged his secretary and got the documents that we needed so sign. "Why don't you read it out loud?" said Harry.

I nodded proceeded to do so. I read them over careful not to miss anything.

* * *

 _Remi Riddle and Harry Potter are signing this marriage contract._

 _They are of age, and are subject to the law. Upon the marriage in the office, both parties, have a bond that cannot be broken, by anything except death._

 _They are bound by magic to not have affairs, or serious repercussions will arise._

 _They are to move in together and live as a married couple would and should. They are to share a bed and consummate the relationship within 24 hours of their marriage date._

 _Due to the fact that both parties have applied to be married in the ministry, this consummation rule will be extended to one week._

 _Upon the first consummation, the couple is required to consummate once weekly._

 _They are required by law to produce a child within six months of the beginning of the marriage, and another 2 more by the fifth year mark of their marriage._

 _If they have not done so, both parties will be subject to exams and repercussions will ensue if nothing is hindering this conception._

 _No contraception is allowed and the couple must comply with this law or be sent to Azkaban and stripped of their magic._

* * *

I looked up from reading and saw that Harry's face was almost as white as mine.

I looked to Fudge and sighed. "Is that it?" I asked. Fudge nodded. I grabbed a pen and signed it and handed it to Harry. He did the same and handed it back to Fudge. It quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and was sent to goodness knows where.

"Now, let's do this ceremony." He said. We proceeded to the council hall and Fudge himself proceeded to marry us. Upon the words,

"You may kiss the bride" Harry quickly gave me a small peck on the lips.

Fudge was not happy that we didn't make out in front of him, but I was not going to give him that. Magic gold rings appeared on our fingers, and we were officially bonded.

"That is it, you have one week to move in together and consummate.

The rings that appeared on your fingers should not be removed at all and keep track of the rules for us. If they signal us that you have not abided, then you will be contacted.

They don't tell us your location or anything, but they do tell us if you followed the rules and if you, Mrs. Potter are pregnant." He said. My eyes went wide. I was now Mrs. Potter. I cringed inside.

I couldn't show that it bothered me, I had to keep my cool and keep my eyes on the prize. "Thank you." Was all I said. Harry nodded and we left the ministry together. "I suppose we need to talk and make plans." Said Harry.

I turned to him. "I think that is best." I said. "Why don't we go to the three broomsticks and talk." He said. I nodded and we walked to the pub and got a booth. The waitress sauntered up to us and smiled at Harry with a flirtatious smile.

I signed and looked at my menu. "Give us two butter beers and we will order in a moment." Said Harry. The waitress smiled and walked away, making sure she shook her butt for Harry to watch. Harry shook his head and looked at me.

"The nerve of some people." He said. I smiled. He seemed nice enough. I placed my menu down and looked at him. Harry was the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "Well, we have one week to live together, and I was thinking you could move in with me at the burrow, if you are ok with that." He said. "After all I have been through, I need to be near people I trust." He said. I nodded.

"I am perfectly fine with that, but let's address the elephant in the room." I said. Harry sighed. "You know who my father is." I said. Harry nodded.

"I was trying not to be rude." He said. I nodded. "Well, you are doing a wonderful job at not being rude, here's the deal, I don't ever see him, and don't know where he is, nor do I wish to see him, ever again." I said. Harry looked taken back. "Wait, you don't support your father?" he asked.

I sighed. I was lying though my teeth, but part of what I was saying was true. It surprised me in a way. I was not expecting that to come out. I didn't want to see him ever again, after he made me go through with this plan, but the other half of me wanted his approval.

"I am not on his side, he trained me in the dark arts, but never let me live my own life. This is my chance to get away." I said. Harry nodded. I could tell that he didn't believe me just yet, and I would have to prove it to him. If I could get him to take me to the burrow, then the plan would take place, and I would prove to him that I was on his side. "Well, we have a week to move in together. When do you want to come to live with me?" he asked. I had planned this.

"I have my things in a charmed trunk in my pocket which I shrunk." I said. "I am ready whenever." I finished. Harry nodded and the waitress sauntered over with our drinks. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked in a flirty smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"No thank you, my Wife and I will take the bill now." Said Harry. The woman stopped and looked stunned. Her eyes scanned to our wedding bands and she blushed in embarrassment. She quickly nodded and shuffled away to get our bill. I looked to him and smirked.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He smiled. "It was getting annoying, and I am married to you." He said. I smiled. "Do I detect that you want to be fully compliant with this marriage?" I asked. Harry nodded. "The ministry knows what its doing and if will defeat Voldemort then I will do what I have to." He said.

I nodded. Harry studied me for a moment, almost as if he was gaging my reaction. I nodded.

"I get it. This is going to be hard, but we just have to make the best of it." I said. Harry nodded. We finished our drinks and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I really couldn't believe that Remi was not aligned with her father.

She could say what she wanted, but I would need to see proof that what she said was true.

That is why I had brought her out to get a drink before bringing her back to the burrow. I had placed some Veritaserum in her drink when she wasn't looking.

It was a truth Serum. She had told me the truth. You could not fight the truth.

She may have thought she was lying to me, but it was the truth.

She probably just didn't know it yet. That is how the serum worked. You told the truth even if you didn't know the truth yourself yet.

You would have no clue if it was in you unless you were told. I know that the serum had worked but I still needed proof.

I was not going to be betrayed. We walked to the apparition point and I held my hand out to her. "Shall we?" I asked.

She nodded and gave me her hand. The next thing we knew we were at the burrow.

* * *

 **Remi's P.O.V.**

Why had I told Harry those things? It was bothering me.

Did I really feel like that? I pushed it aside and focused on the task at hand. Convincing him I was on his side. Once we got to the burrow, the plan would take place, and he would have his proof. We got there and I sighed. The burrow was a small crooked house.

I looked to Harry. "Don't worry it's charmed so it's bigger inside." He said. I nodded and followed Harry to the door. Before we got there a woman with red hair came bustling out. "Harry dear! You are back and you brought Remi with you!" she said. I stopped.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked. She smiled. "I knew Harry would bring you here sooner or later." She said. I nodded.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley, she said welcome to the family my dear." She said motioning to the rings. "I see you chose to rip the band aid off." She said, motioning to the rings.

Harry nodded. "Yes we did, and Remi has her things in her pocket charmed so she is moved in." he said. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Well, let me charm a room up for the two of you and we will be good to go." She said. We nodded and followed her into the house.

I looked around to see a lot of charmed muggle contraptions floating about.

I ducked as a broom went flying over my head. I looked to Harry with wide eyes. "Don't worry, the twins are always working on a new invention." He said. I nodded.

"The twins?" I asked.

"Oh yes, introductions!" said Mrs. Weasley

. "Everyone come here! Harry has brought Remi!" She yelled into the house.

There was a silence and then a lot of loud feet going down stairs. Suddenly, the room was full of red heads and a girl with curly blond hair. I knew who she was. She was Hermione Granger. Harry Potter's friend. I saw Ronald Weasley too. They knew that I knew who they were.

"Ok, now this if Fred, George, Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, Remus, my husband Arthur, and you know Harry." She said pointing as she introduced everyone. I nodded and waved. "I'm Remi Riddle….or Potter now." I said. The room was quiet for a moment till Arthur weasley came and shook my hand.

"Welcome to the family my dear." He said. I nodded my thanks. Suddenly, there was a loud bang outside. We all turned to look out the door. "Someone is here!" said Fred. There were a couple bangs. "Death Eaters!" Yelled Ron. Everyone pulled out their wands, including me and we ran outside to see. It was quiet and dark.

Now that it was night it was hard to see. The tall grass whispered in the wind and we waited. Suddenly, there was a blast of light and it swirved passed Harry's head. Then it was all chaotic.

Light and curses and spells were being cast all around. I saw Draco come at me and he pointed his wand at me. "Aqua Eructo" he yelled and pointed it at me.

Suddenly, water came at me and enveloped my face. I couldn't get it off. I couldn't breathe. I felt the air leave my lungs and it all went black.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I saw Remi go down and quickly ran to her.

I cast a spell to stop the curse and the water around her faded. Suddenly, the chaos stopped. I looked around to see death eaters disappearing like flies. Why had they come? Then it hit me.

They had come to kill me and Remi. I looked at Remi and realized that she wasn't breathing. I started to give her CPR and pump her lungs. She sputtered up the water and started to breath, but didn't wake up. I quickly picked her up and carried her back to the group.

"Help! She is passed out. She was hit with a curs!" I said and placed her on the table. Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side. "She is ok, just needs to rest. She will wake up when she is ready." She said. I looked at Arthur.

"They came to kill her, she really was telling the truth." I said. Arthur nodded because he knew what I was talking about since he was the one that gave me the serum. "Yes she was Harry." He said. I sighed a sigh of relief.

This was one thing I didn't have to worry too much about.

Now I just had to focus on living with a complete stranger, being married in every sense of the meaning, and defeating Voldemort, who was now my father in law.

The thought made me shudder.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _Chapter 3:_

* * *

 **Remi's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I was in a bed.

I looked around and saw that it was a nice sized room with a bathroom attached. It had the bed I was in, and two dressers with two nightstands and a lamp on each next to the bed. It wasn't what I was used to, but it was cozy and I felt at peace.

I turned to my left and saw that Harry was in the chair next to the bed. His head drooped in sleep. The plan had gone according to plan. I was going to have to kill Draco later for really trying to kill me. I slowly sat up and felt my lungs hurt. I moaned in pain.

Harry looked up and saw me. He sat up and smiled. "I'm glad you're ok. I was worried there for a moment." He said. I sighed. "Well, unfortunately, you're still stuck with me." I said. Harry's eyes dimmed. "Why do you do that?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "Do what?" I asked.

"Put yourself down like that." He said. I shrugged. "I have always been put in my place, I just assumed it was how I was supposed to be." I said.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Don't do that anymore, you are with me." He said. I nodded. My stomach growled and I blushed in embarrassment. Harry smiled. "Let's go get you some food." He said. I nodded and slowly got up and followed Harry. "What room is this?" I asked. Harry sighed.

"It's our room, since we will be living here." He said. I nodded and continued to follow Harry out the door. We went down the stairs and I saw Molly Weasley cooking. She turned and smiled at me. "Oh I see you are doing much better, have a sit down and we will eat and talk." She said.

I nodded and sat down next to Harry. We ate the pancakes that she made and started talking.

"I know you two are married now, and that's why I conjured the separate room for you two." She said. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Replied Harry. "Oh dear, call me Molly!" she said. Harry nodded. I smiled. They seemed like a family. Molly turned to me.

"As for you, I noticed that your trunk got ruined when we were fighting so I'm going to take you out and get you things you need." She said. "Oh, Molly that's not necessary." I said, looking at Harry to rescue me. He just smirked and continued to eat.

It was as if he wanted me to. "Nonsense, I am taking you and that is final." She said. I nodded.

"We will go when you are finished." She said. I ate my breakfast and soon, we were off.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

When Molly and Remi left, I took the opportunity to find Ron and Hermione.

"How's married life Mate?" asked Ron with a grin. He was smacked upside the head by Hermione. I smiled.

"It's fine." I said. We have a couple days left before we have to act like a real married couple, and we still have to find the horcuxes and destroy them. We had planned to leave tonight, but with the new marriage law development, I don't know what we are going to do." I said.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and looked at me. "We thought that would be the case, so we went to the ministry this morning and we got married, so now we can go and nothing will be a problem." Said Ron.

I sighed. "But this means, I need to bring Remi with us." I said.

Ron and Hermione had not thought of that. "It will work out. She did fight against death eaters and all." Said Ron.

I nodded. "I know she will help, but I am afraid to ask her." I said.

"Ask me what?" came a voice. I turned to see Remi standing there with Molly holding some bags. I gulped.

* * *

 **Remi's P.O.V.**

Harry looked afraid. "Ask me what?" I asked again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward. We have to destroy the horcruxes and we need to leave tonight to do it. But with the marriage law, that means that…" I cut her off. "Let me pack and we can go." I said. Harry and Ron looked stunned.

Hermione just looked put off. Harry took a step towards me and put his hands on my arms. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I am sure." I said. Harry nodded and I turned to go inside. I went up to our room, and packed my new clothes into the trunk that Molly had bought me. I shrunk it and put it in my pocket. I was able to save some of my old things and put those in the trunk too.

I turned and went down the stairs to Harry. "I'm Ready." I said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. "Great, we leave in one hour." Said Harry. Ron and Hermione went their separate ways to pack and that left Harry and I alone. "Let's go to our room and talk." He said.

I nodded and followed him. We walked up the stairs and Harry locked the door and sat on the chair. I went and sat on the bed and faced him. Harry spoke. "You do realize that this is the first step to ending the war and killing you dad?" He asked. I nodded. "I do realize that." I said.

"And you are ok with this?" he asked. I thought a moment. My father had done nothing but boss me around, train me in dark arts, and emotionally make me feel like I wasn't enough. It wasn't' right that he killed so many people all for power. Why would I have wanted to win his approval, I will never know. But I did know that right now, I didn't want that life.

If my father won, the world would be dark and damp all the time, and when I was most happy was when I was not around that. I had made my choice. I would help Harry. My father and his plans could suck it! I turned my eyes to Harry who was waiting for me to speak.

It was as if he knew I was thinking. "I am sure that I am ready to not have a dark world." I said. Harry nodded.

"Ok." He said. He got up and started packing his clothes in his trunk and shrunk it to fit in his pocket. He then got a backpack and packed his travel gear in it. "Let's go." He said. I nodded and followed him. Ron and Hermione were ready to go as well, and we all silently walked out of the burrow.

"Where to first?" asked Ron. "Sirius's house." Said Harry.

We apparated and were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

 **WARNING: Sex in this chapter.**

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Remi's P.O.V.**

We got to Sirius' house and walked in. Hermione did a spell to see if anyone was in the house, and we were alone.

We searched the house and Harry found the fake locket. He then found that stupid house elf and sent him on his way.

We just had to wait now. It was getting late, the house was a mess, and we were all tired. Ron and Hermione picked a room and went to bed. Harry and I knew that we should sleep, and went to find a room. Due to the marriage law, we had to stay in the same room.

We didn't have to consummate tonight, we had one more day.

We found a room, and Harry locked the door and we fell onto the bed and went right to sleep. We didn't care that we were sharing a bed. We were both so tired.

* * *

In the middle of the night, we were woken up to a creak and a bang. Harry and I looked at each other in confusion.

Then we heard it again and again.

I smirked and covered my mouth as to not laugh. Harry rolled his eyes and cast a silence charm. "I really didn't need to hear my two best friends shagging." He said.

I laughed. "Well it was bound to happen." I said. Harry smiled and rolled over and looked at me.

"You really are beautiful." He said. I blushed in the darkness. "I mean it." Said Harry.

I smiled and rolled over to face him. "Thank you." I said. Harry smiled.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." He said. I nodded and we soon fell asleep.

* * *

We woke up the next morning curled in each other's arms. We got up and headed down the stairs to get some food.

Ron and Hermione were up and Harry and I smiled at each other. We didn't want them to feel awkward about last night so we said nothing. We ate and soon we were off to our next clue. We found ourselves in the woods hiking for a while.

Ronald was wearing the necklace and you could tell that the dark magic was taking it's toll on him. We hiked for the whole day, and soon it was getting dark. We set up a magic protection barrier where no one could see us or hear us.

Then set up our tents. Ron and Hermione were in their own and Harry and I were in ours.

Tonight was the night we had to consummate the relationship. Harry enchanted the tent so that it was small on the outside and big on the inside. We had a bed and furniture, so it really didn't count as camping. Harry then shut the flaps of the tent and locked it so no one could get in.

He then placed a silence charm on the tent. "No use in hurting their ears." Said Harry.

I giggled a little bit out of discomfort but also cause Harry made me laugh. I went to the bed and got some clothes out to sleep in. Harry was at the table pouring over maps. I looked into my trunk and saw a black nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. I took a breath and put it on.

I also found a robe and put that on. I walked over to Harry and conjured a cup of tea for him.

I placed it in front of him. He looked up and smiled at me and stopped when he saw me. I could tell he was taking me in.

I blushed. The next thing I knew, Harry was standing in front of me. He was looking at me and I could tell that he was unsure of what to do next, so I made the first move.

I kissed him.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

She kissed me and it made me melt. Remi, my wife, kissed me.

I melted like butter into her arms. I enveloped her picked her up and carried her to the bed.

That nightgown she was wearing left nothing to the imagination but I wanted it off her none the same.

She was driving me crazy. I pulled it off and she pulled off my clothes, and soon we were both naked writhing in each other's arms.

Kissing, sucking, and pulling. You name it, and we were doing it. I looked into her eyes, and she nodded telling me that she was ready.

Soon, we were one, and it felt so good and right.

I watched as she moaned and called out my name in pleasure. It gave me pride to make her squirm.

Soon, I felt myself building up and ready for release, I felt her release, and I followed.

We were panting and sweating.

I cast a spell to cool us off and clean us up. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

Chapter 5:

* * *

 **Remi's P.O.V.**

It had been a couple months, and we were now heading to Hogwarts to get the final Horcrux.

We had no clue what it was, or what it contained, and we were all scared. Nevil Longbottom helped us get in, and Harry was greeted with happy friends. We settled into the school after Snape had been chased out.

I had not contacted my father or his death eaters, and it felt so right to be on the side of good.

I had even told Harry the truth. At first, he had been so hurt, our physical relationship was just mandatory, and had no meaning to it, in order to comply, but then one day, he came to me and spoke.

"It took a lot of courage to tell me the truth, and the fact that you are still here, helping, to defeat your own father, tells me that you truly care. I also have a confession. The day we got married i used truth potion on you to see you you were on our side" He said. I smiled. "Harry, I made vows to you and have fallen in love with you. I will never betray you. Just promise you won't use truth serum on me again. " I said.

Harry smiled. "I love you too.'' He said. I was a little shocked that he had done, that but as I looked back. He really didn't have a need to trust me, but it made me think about it. I had never been on my father's side from the beginning. The thought made me happy and smile.

That night we made up with a lot of passion. It had been three months, and we were coming to the deadline of needing to conceive a child. When we got to Hogwarts we were required to check into the hospital wing to make sure we were healthy and ok.

I found out that I was pregnant. I was excited, but the timing couldn't be worse. As I walked out of the hospital wing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came out. I was greeted with smiles. "So we all good?" Ron asked looking between us.

"Yup." We all said. Ron and Hermione went to their room to rest. We had been traveling for months with no hot water and it was hard. Harry and I went to our room and we took a shower and then got cleaned up. I decided to tell him.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." I said. Harry stopped stoking the fire and looked at me. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded. A moment later, he picked me up and kissed me. "That's great!" he said. I smiled. "Are you really happy?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Truly." He replied. We went to bed and were wrapped in each other's arms, not knowing if this would be the last time we would be intimate or even together.

* * *

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the middle of the night.

The flames of the fireplace were dancing across Remi's skin.

She was sound asleep. I slowly got up, got dressed and took a walk in the castle.

I had to find the final horcrux. But how?

Luna then found me and told me. I was thrilled.

I found it, and Ron and Hermione destroyed it.

But we were not fooled when Voldemort had one last one. It was the snake.

The battle had begun, and everyone was running everywhere. I had to find Remi and make sure she was ok.

As if reading my mind Ron spoke.

"Relax mate, she's with Fred and George." He said. I nodded.

"Ron, she' s pregnant. They have to take care of her." I said.

Ron stopped and stared at me.

"Well contgrats man, I'll tell them to take extra care of her. Go get him." He said.

I nodded and ran to my destination.

* * *

 **Remi's P.O.V.**

I knew I could not let Harry down.

I sat with Fred and George Weasley as we watched the barrier go up and my father's army try to get through.

Ron came running up and yelled for Fred, who ran to him.

George and I watched as Fred patted Ron on the back then Ron took off.

Fred came back to us and looked at me. "Looks like you have a little secret." He said. I blushed and George looked between us.

"What?" he asked. Fred smiled. "Mrs. Potter here has a little Potter brewing it seems." He said.

George smiled. "Well then Fred, we shall take care of her closer." Said George, as he placed a hand on my back, with a pat

"Indeed we shall." Said Fred.

I rolled my eyes.

These boys were hysterical.

* * *

Later that day…..

Harry had been gone for hours, and I had a feeling in my gut that something wasn't right.

We heard marching and watch as my father and his army came up the drawbridge.

"Harry Potter is dead!" he yelled. I gasped. "NO!" I yelled. Fred caught me from running to Harry's body.

Words were said and suddenly, Harry leapt out of Hagrid's arms and started fighting.

I jumped into fight mode. Nevil killed the snake and my father turned to ashes and Harry cast the final spell to kill him.

I sighed in relief and Harry Ran to me and kissed me. "Are you ok?" he asked. I sighed with a laugh.

"Harry Potter if you ever pretend to be dead again, I will kill you myself." I said.

Ron laughed.

Harry smiled and kissed me. The war was won, and maybe we could have our happily ever after, after all.

The End


End file.
